Exorcists meets Vampires
by Pride's Illusion
Summary: Allen and friends are looking for Innocence. Normal, right? Well, it is, until they meet a girl named Yuuki Cross. D.Gray-Man and Vampire Knight Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this really depends on reviews. If I don't get any, I won't continue the story... same with if I get bad reviews. If I get some reviews and they're good, I'll continue the story, but it all depends on you people.

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!**

* * *

"So, there's suppose to be Innocence here?" asked a young boy. Though, his white hair gave him an older look, he was only fifteen. The reason for his white hair, he was cursed. But, the curse didn't just stop at his hair, oh no, there was a mark above his left eye, a pentacle; then there was his left arm. How did all of this happen, one may ask? He was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of his left arm and later adopted by Mana Walker. At some moment, Mana died and he turned him into an Akuma, hoping him to be fully resurrected but instead, Mana cursed him and sliced through his left eye. It was at this same moment that his left arm first invoked as an anti-Akuma, demon, weapon and instinctively destroyed the Akuma. This young boys name, was Allen Walker. He is an Exorcist.

On Allen's head, lied a little golden golem named Timcanpi. He first belonged to Allen's master, General Cross Marian, but now stayed with him.

"Yes, that's what Brother said. He also mentioned some strange occurrences happening here, which deepened his suspicion." said a girl with long pigtails. Her name was Lenalee, a sixteen year old Exorcist from China.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Yu Kanda said with a sigh. He had long black hair up in a pony tail, bangs down and black eyes. He wan't one for "fun" or anything of the sort. He was more of the serious type.

"Oh... I'm _so _hungry..." moaned Arystar Krory. He was, more or less, a vampire, though he didn't suck _human _blood. He sucked _akuma _blood. Akuma are demons... demons and weapons.

"Don't worry, Kuro-chan, we'll get you something to eat soon." said the red haired member of the group, Lavi, with a smile.

-ooo-

Outside around midnight, Yuuki Cross, a girl with brown hair and red-brown eyes was patrolling the grounds outside of her school. The reason why, was because she was a prefect. There were only two prefects in the whole school that were chosen. The reason was because these prefects knew a secret that the day class didn't know.

Classes were held at night and day. The day class were your ordinary normal students, whereas, the night class was a class of vampires. That was the secret that the two prefects must protect. Yuuki was one, but the other prefect, though he was a day-class prefect, was a vampire because of a horrible incident. When he was younger, he had been bitten by a pure-blood vampire. Eventually he would become a level E vampire, meaning he would lose his human side altogether, and go on a blood rampage. This was a horrible fate because he hated vampires, and he would kill them all, including himself.

As Yuuki wandered around the grounds, she heard something in the trees. She immediately hoisted up her weapon, which she used to stop vampires from attacking her. She was right to raise it, because out came Aido, the one vampire that usually attacked, regardless of school rules. He smiled at her, licking his lips. "Mmm, Yuuki, you really shouldn't tempt me..." Yuuki looked shocked. "Wh-what do you mean?" She stammered. He reached past her stick-like weapon and peeled off a bandage on her neck, revealing a bite mark. She gasped. The reason for this mark was because she often let Zero feed off of her so he could be stronger to resist the smell of blood. "Aido-sempai, don-"

Suddenly, a voice behind Yuuki made her jump. "Aido. What exactly are you doing?" _Kaname-senpai is here to save me again!_she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Senpai," Aido smiled, "I got out of control." With that, he left. Yuuki turned to face Kaname. "Thank you so much for saving me again! I owe you much!" Kaname just smiled. "You are special to me. My reward is your smiling face." Yuuki blushed.

Years ago, Kaname had saved her when she was five, from a level E vampire. That was her first memory, so she called it her birthday. After that, she had always felt in debt to him. He saved her life, after all.

-ooo-

As they walked, silence seemed to fill the air. That is, until Lenalee suddenly tripped, more or less because it was dark and hard to see what was in front of her.

"Lenalee, are you all right?" Allen asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." she said as she force a smile. The fall did cause her knee to now bleed.

Krory extended his hand, helping her up, "Are you sure you'll be all right? Maybe we should stop and bandage that up?" Krory had been alone all his life, that is, until Eliade came, though, she was an Akuma, which caused him to kill her. Because of him being alone, he had never had any true friends. That's why he had to take care of the ones he had now.

-ooo-

Back at Cross Academy, Yuuki was back to patrolling the grounds. "Blood!" A voice behind her made her jump. She turned to see another vampire that she didn't know. "Stay away!" Yuuki grimaced through clenched teeth. He took a few steps forward, making Yuuki panic. She stepped backwards as he approached. Suddenly he lunged forward with astounding speed. Yuuki thrust forward her weapon, and screamed. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the attack. It didn't come. She looked up, and he wasn't there! She turned around and saw him running towards a group of people approaching Cross Academy.

-ooo-

Timcanpi noticed something approaching them. He turned towards Allen, trying to get his attention... which wasn't working. He them bit his ear, hard. "Ow! Tim, what was that-" Allen stopped in the middle of his sentence, seeing now what Timcampi wanted him to see.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked. Though, he didn't need it answered, for he then saw what Allen was looking at.

It was a horrifying sight. A huge vampire, eyes wide and red, teeth pointing menacingly. He was definitely hungry.

Lenalee screamed. The sight of the vampire... she just didn't like it.

Allen stood up, ready to protect her.

"Stay back!" Krory yelled as he got in front of them. He knew exactly how that other vampire felt. He could tell just by the horrid look in his eyes.

Suddenly Yuuki was in front of the vampire, holding it off. "Run!" she yelled. The vampire shoved harder, and used his hand to hit her on the head, hard. A bruise began to form, and a little blood came. "Quickly!" She shrieked.

"I'll take Lenalee." Lavi said as he quickly picked her up, Krory beside them now. The three of them then moved off futher, "Well, if the two of you are staying there, just send Timcanpi to find us!" Lavi yelled.

"No!" Lenalee yelled as she was being carried by Lavi, "You can't just leave Allen and Kanda behind!"

"I'm not taking advise from a kid..." Kanda said as he moved forward, his hand on his sword, Mugan. "I should just kill this guy now." he said with a glare toward the vampire. He drew out his sword, slicing it between the vampire and the girl, not cutting them, moving them apart from each other.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted.

Yuuki fell down and stared with wide eyes as this so called Kanda got ready to fight. The vampire's mouth widened to a inhuman size, along with his eyes. "Be careful! That's a level E vampire!" She shouted. Suddenly, from behind, a towering young teenager with a head full of white hair and a tattoo on his neck slashed the level E all the way through, scattering the guts and blood all over the place.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "This was pointless from the start." he said as he drew his sword back and started walking ahead.

"Wait, Kanda, what about the others?!" Allen yelled.

Kanda didn't answer, he just kept going ahead.

Allen sighed. He then held out a hand, offering to help Yuuki up, "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Yuuki was still stunned at what had just happened, despite that she had grown up around vampires her whole life. You see, ever since that incident when she was five, she couldn't help but be frightened and freeze up. "Yeah, I'm ok." She looked at Alan, and then at Zero. "You know, you guys kind of look alike."

"Uh... yeah... I guess..." Allen said. "Oh, yeah," he turned to Timcanpi, "Tim, go find the others, we should get going." he told him.

Timcanpi nodded a little nod and flew off, searching for the others.

"Oh, um, aren't you guys tired?" Yuuki spoke up, "you can stay here and rest up. By tomorrow you will all be refreshed and ready to go."

"Uh..." Allen thought for a moment. Kanda went ahead already. Chances where, he was far from them and would end up doing everything himself. Lenalee was probably tired, so maybe it would be best, "I think that would be a good idea, but I should probably wait for the others and have them decide." Allen told Yuki.

-ooo-  
Back in the woods...

Lavi was breathing hard, "You think we got far enough, Kuro-chan?" he asked Krory.

"We should be." he said breathing about as hard.

Timcanpi spotted them.

"It's Timcanpi!" Lenalee said happily

"Well, I guess it will show us the way back to Allen and Yu-chan." Lavi said.

The three of them then began to follow Timcanpi.

-ooo-

"So, what's that thing across your eye?" Yuuki asked Alan, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it's a scar from... a fight." Allen said. That was the truth. He thought it best not to say it's a "curse" mark.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled as she ran over to where they were.

They other two were behind her.

"Hey." Allen said.

"Where's Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"He went on ahead." Allen told her, "Do you all think it would be best to rest here?" he asked. "I mean, it would be best, and she offered us to stay."

Lavi thought it over a moment, "Ok..." he said.

"Great!" Yuuki smiled. "Follow me!"

They went inside and reached a door that was labeled 'front office'. A happy looking man opened the door. "Ah, my darling daughter and son have returned! With guests!" Zero banged his head. "Don't call me your son." The man just shrugged and let them in.

"Chairman," Yuuki began, "can we allow these travelers a place to sleep? They just nearly survived an attack of a level E vampire." He smiled. "Of course! they can stay in the day-dorms." Yuuki nodded and then gestured for the group to follow her to the room.

They arrived, and she unlocked the door. "Will this be ok? there are two rooms and a bathroom."

"Yes, this should be fine, thank you." Lenalee said with a smile.

"So, the chairman is your father?" Lavi asked Yuuki.

"Well, not exactly," Yuuki began, "You see, when I was five, a very good vampire saved me from a level E vampire. He then took me to the chairman, who raised me as his own."

"Oh." Lavi said, "he reminds me a lot of your bother in a way." he said to Lenalee. Lenalee blushed slightly.

Yuuki smiled gently. She really liked these people. "Oh, where are my manners? I shall leave you all to get your rest!" She left, shutting the door behind her.

"She seemed nice." Allen said after she had left. Lenalee had already gone to her own room, so it was just him, Krory, and Lavi.

"Yeah." Krory said.

"You think Yu will be back tomorrow?" Lavi asked.

"More than likely." Allen said.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep." Lavi said as he lied down in one of the beds.

The other two did the same.

-ooo-

Lenalee stayed up for a bit. She soon became tired, and went to sleep soundly.

-ooo-

The next morning, Yuuki tiredly went to her first class, planning to sleep. She was exhausted, as usual, from staying up all night. In class, Yuuki, of course was asleep. almost to soon the class was over and she had to go to her next class. She had to stay up for this one, because it was her worst subject. Finally the day was over, and she decided to see if the guests had left or not. She went to the door and knocked.

Allen, Lavi, and Krory were all busy, getting ready to go. They already knew that Lenalee would be ready. Well, they were busy, till they stopped and started talking.

"Yu hasn't come back yet. Think we should still go to where we were headed?" Lavi asked.

"Uh... well, Kanda is the one that knew the way..." Allen said.

"Couldn't just get Timcanpi to find him?" Krory asked Allen.

"Well," Allen started, "if he's too far, then it wouldn't be too much of a help, then again, knowing Tim, he'll end up getting eaten by a cat." Timcanpi didn't like that.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door, which Allen went to go answer. When he opened the door, he saw Yuuki.

"Oh!" Yuuki looked at Allen with surprise. She thought more than likely that they had left-for some reason, she was glad they hadn't. "Was the room ok?"

Allen smiled, "Yeah, it was great." he replied to her.

"Good, I'm glad." Yuuki smiled at him. "So, what was a group of you all doing outside at such a time?"

"Well," Allen started, "there's something that we're looking for, in a place a little ways from here." he told her.

"Oh, really?" she asked. "What is it?" she asked.

Suddenly, Zero stomped towards Yuuki, very angrily. He grabbed her wrist, and dragged her to around the corner. "Zero?" Yuuki asked, stunned, "What is your problem? I was kind of in the middle of a conversation!"

"Don't talk to them, Yuuki. That one you were talking to was cursed."

Yuuki's eyes grew big for a moment, but then narrowed. "It doesn't matter about any curse mark-_I'm _your friend, and _you_ have a curse mark!"

"That's different!" He growled menacingly. His eyes seemed to glow slightly red.

"Are you thirsty, Zero?" She asked, immediately softening.

"No!" He practically shouted. Yuuki wasn't listening, for a that moment, she made her neck visible, and then hugged him. Of course, the temptation was right there, and his instinct took over. He began to drink lustfully.

Allen stood there, a little confused about what just happened.

"Well..." Lavi started, "that was odd..."

"Zero-" Yuuki gasped, "You're drinking to much!" She whispered as she felt the energy drain out of her. She tried to push him off, but he was to strong and thirsty for that. She reached for her bracelet-her bracelet! It's gone! Where did it go? Then she remembered-she had slipped it off before her shower so it wouldn't rust-oh, why did she have to forget it?

Allen walked over to where Zero had pulled her. He saw her try to push away from him as he sucked her blood. "Stop," Allen said as he pulled, no, more like forced, Zero away from Yuuki.

Yuuki stumbled backwards, falling against the wall, breathing quick, uneasy breaths from the attack. Zero's eyes went back to normal, but he didn't act normal. He looked at Allen. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he snarled, "She's my victim, that's the way I treat her-and YOU, a cursed, thinks-you're-all-that guy, tries to stop me?"

"Well," Allen started saying, "if you couldn't notice, she wanted you to stop. She was trying to push you off of her. And even if I wasn't cursed, I would have done the same thing. It's not like this curse changes me as a person!"

Zero snarled at Allen, and then lunged for an attack.

_Crap! _Allen thought. He had to act quickly. _Innocence activate! _His arm suddenly turned large and silverish, blocking the attack. It was just like what had happened with Krory when they had first met.

Zero backed off, snarling. He turned towards a weak Yuuki and lunged at her, biting her once more. Yuuki seemed to be crying. "Zero, please!" she whispered, "too much!"

"ENOUGH!" All heads turned to see the Chairman, looking unusually mad. Kaname and Aidou-senpai were behind him. "Aidou, please take Zero away, and Kaname, take Yuuki to the hospital dorms. I'll have a talk with this new guest of ours." He nodded towards the direction of his office, and began walking.

Allen followed silently behind the chairman to his office.

Inside, the Chairman took his seat, as did Allen. He sighed, and played with some paper clips on his desk. "I was wondering," the Chairman began, "If you would consider taking Yuuki in to travel with you and your group. She is a smart girl, and I'd hate her life to end just by staying here."

Allen sat there, thinking for a moment. Would that be safe? Then again, was it really too safe for her here? "If you don't mind, I think it would be best if I talk it over with my friends first." he told the chairman.

He looked disappointed, but nodded. "Of course, you do that. I just have to get Yuuki out of here as soon as possible. Zero is getting more and more dangerous."

"I'll discuss it with them now." he said as he got up and left the chairman's office.

Yuuki sat alone, on the bed in the hospital room. Kaname-senpai had silently lead her there. _I hope he isn't mad that I've been giving my blood to Zero_... she thought to herself . Although what Zero did back there was scary-_was he trying to kill me on purpose? _

Allen walked into the room where they had been staying.

Lenalee was now sitting in therewith the other two. "Hey Allen, where have you been?" Lenalee asked him.

Allen then told them all that had happened and about what the chairman had wanted them to do.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Krory said to Allen.

"That's what I thought." Allen said, "But then again, she's in just about as much danger here as she is with us."

"He's got a point..." Lavi said.

"Why don't we ask my brother?" Lenalee suggested.

"Yeah, whatever he says is what we'll do." Lavi said.

"Alright, Tim!" Timcanpi then flew over to Allen. He then opened his mouth, projecting Komui. "Oh, hey Lenalee! How have you been?" Komui asked. Lenalee sighed, followed by Allen who then explained the situation. "Well... No, goodbye Lenalee!" he said as Timcanpi then closed his mouth.

"I guess I'll go tell the chairman." Allen said as he then left the room, and entered the chairman's office.

The chairman looked up from a photo album he was staring intensly at. He quickly shoved it under his desk so Allen couldn't see it. "So have you decided?" He gave a half smile, eyes almost saying please-don't-tell-Yuuki-I'll-be-in-so-much-trouble.

Allen sighed, "We decided," he said, "and the answer is yes. But... you should be warned, she's probably going to be in as much danger with us as she would be here." Allen couldn't believe he just lied to him like that. But, there was something inside of him telling him that she should go with them.

"Oh, trust me," the chairman began, "She can handle herself. The only time she freezes up or has a hard time is when she's around most vampires. Otherwise, she can protect herself, so no worries there! She just needs to get out-there are some things, also, that she doesn't remember yet that we don't want her to. It's better to be left in the dark. It would be easier for her not to remember if she left." He sighed, sadly, and then took out the photo album once more. Inside were pictures of Yuuki when she was young.

"Alright..." Allen said softly. He could tell this was going to be a little hard for the chairman, but he decided he should keep quiet.

The Chairman gave Allen a weak, relieved smile as if to say thank you. "I'll tell Yuuki."

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Please tell me what you think... or else I won't update... 'cause it would just be a waste of my time if I wrote this and no one read it... So yeah. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this **still** depends on **reviews**. If I don't get any, I **won't** continue the story... same with if I get bad reviews. If I get some reviews and they're good, I'll continue the story, but it all depends on you people.

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!**

* * *

Yuuki was pacing around her room deep in thought when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

The Chairman entered and sat on her bed, "Sit with me."

Yuuki gave him a funny look but did as he asked.

"Yuuki, I've been thinking," he began,"I think that it isn't safe for you to be here anymore."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"You know, with Zero and all. Also, you seem to attract all these vampires at the academy."

"Huh?-no, I'm not leaving, you're lying to me! I'm going to go on patrol now, and when I come back, everything will be back to normal!" With that, she got up and headed for the door.

The weary hand of the Chairman reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Yuuki, I didn't want to say this, but it appears I have to." He took a deep breath, "I don't want you anymore!"

Yuuki's eyes grew huge as she took in the meaning of the words, "Huh?"

"I don't want you anymore! Don't you get it?" the Chairman began to shout, "You're a pain! A hindrance! All you ever do is get in the way! Get out of my school!"

Yuuki's eyes brimmed over with tears as she dashed out of the room.

"I'm sorry," the Chairman whispered to himself.

Yuuki ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran into Allen in her hurry. She pushed past him and kept running._ The Chairman doesn't want me anymore!_ she cried to herself, _The one who took me in while I was homeless, doesn't want me!_

_Ow!_Allen thought as Yuuki had run into him. She pushed him aside as she ran off. _What did he say to her? _"Yuuki, wait!" he yelled. He followed after her. There wasn't really much else he could do anyways.

Yuuki kept running when she suddenly tripped, landing sprawled out across the floor. She sobbed from where she was, not having the will to run anymore.

Allen caught up to her and knelt down beside her, "Are you alright?" he asked softly. He knew that whatever the chairman had said had been harsh. He also knew that she wasn't exactly alright, but he thought it best to ask.

"No home!" she gasped, "No home!"

_No home? _Allen brushed it aside as he looked at Yuuki, "Yuuki, please calm down..." truth was, he really didn't know what else to say. He didn't even fully know what was wrong.

She sobbed harder, warm tears streaming down her face-"No home!" she gasped out a little louder. She shook her head, rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around her legs, "D-daddy!" she gasped, burying her face in her hands, curling into a ball, "No home!"

"Yuuki..." Allen didn't know how to help her. If only she'd just calm down, "Listen, crying like this isn't going to help you any!" he said a little louder than he meant to.

Yuuki shook her head again, "He doesn't want me! He doesn't want me!" she shrieked, "I have no where else to go!"

"Well crying about it like this isn't going to make him want you or give you a home!" he said to her.

She stared at him for a second, eyes brimming over. Suddenly her face hardened, emotionless, "You're right. He doesn't want me, it shouldn't surprise me. I guess I'm gonna pack and find a home."

"Wait a second..." he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that like I did..."

She blinked, "No, you said the truth-I was forced into his life. Now if you will excuse me, I have to find a new home."

"Wait a second..." Allen said. He had now, more or less, figured out what the chairman had told her, and he knew why, too. He might as well say something now, "how would you like to go with us?" he asked her.

She gave him a small smile through her tears, "Please."

Allen smiled and nodded, "Why don't you go and get your things packed and meet us back at our room?" he suggested.

She nodded, walking off with an emotionless face. She wiped away a final tear along with remnants giving any clue that she had been crying.

Allen watched her walk off, then he started walking back to the room he had been staying in. He hated having to see her cry like that. When he got into the room he sat down on one of the beds.

"So, how'd it go?" Lavi asked.

"She's going to come with us." Allen told him.

"But I thought that Komui said-"

Allen cut Lavi off, "I'm letting her come with us!" He looked at Lavi and gave him a soft smile, "Don't worry, OK?"

Lavi sighed, "I guess you know what you're getting into..."

-ooo-

Back at the room, Yuuki was packing the last of her things. She kept tearing up, but she forced it to stay in. she couldn't  
believe herself for not seeing it in the first place.

-ooo-

Finally, Yuuki pushed open the door where everyone else was gathered with a very blank expression on her face.

"You ready to go?" Allen asked her.

She nodded in return.

The five of them then headed out, though when they made it out of the school, they were stopped by a man dressed in all white, "Kanda has found the Innocence. Komui has a new mission for each of you." he said to them, "I am to go with Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory." he then handed Allen a piece of paper, "Your mission is on there." he said.

"Take care, Allen." Lenalee smiled, "You, too, Yuuki."

The others went off, leaving Allen and Yuuki alone.

Yuuki just stared, watching the events take place, no emotion in her eyes at all.

Allen opened the letter and read it, "Well, it looks like we're headed to Germany." he said to her. He then looked at her, "You alright?" he asked.

She looked away. "I'm fine," she whispered. "I can deal with it." She took the letter from Allen and looked at it. Sure enough, it was true. It didn't matter, though. The Chairman wouldn't miss her. He would be glad she was gone.

He nodded, "Well, I guess we should head off then." he said. "Let's go."

-ooo-

The ride there seemed to fly past. Yuuki didn't even know what method of travel they took. All she knew was that she was leaving all she knew and loved behind her.

"Can I see your passport?" the woman repeated for a third time.

"Huh?" Yuuki bounced out of her daze, yet still not paying attention to what the woman was saying.

"Honestly!" the woman cried out as she yanked the paper from her hand.

"Yuuki, are you sure you're alright with leaving? You haven't seemed the same since you left." Allen asked softly.

"I'm fine!" She sounded sharper than she meant, trying not to break.

"O-ok... I..I'm sorry..." Allen said as he looked at the ground. He hadn't meant to get her angry.

She looked away, mumbling to him, "Sorry-gotta go to the bathroom." She took off to the nearest bathroom she saw. She ran in, slamming herself into a stall, breaking down. She no longer could hold it. _This is my last chance, _She thought to herself, _my last chance to let it all out before I tell myself to suck it up._

Allen sighed. He knew she didn't like having to leave. Maybe I should have said no about her coming. He didn't want to have to see her so sad. But, there wasn't really anything he could do to cheer her up.

Fifteen minutes later, Yuuki emerged from the bathroom, eyes bloodshot from crying. "Where do we go from here?" she asked Allen.

Allen could tell that she had been crying, but didn't say anything about it, "I guess we can just go ahead and find an inn to stay in." Allen said. He'd do some searching tomorrow.

The two walked to the nearest inn... though, sadly it was full. They continued to go, though only sadden to find out that each of the ones they went to were full.

By the 7th hotel, Yuuki was pretty grumpy. "What now?" she groaned.

Allen sighed, "I have no clue..." he said. He was starting to get hungry, too.

Yuuki suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion and hunger. She plopped down where she was, and closed her eyes. "Well, I guess we have to make use of what we have around us."

Allen suddenly covered his left eye. _Damn... not now..._he thought madly. "Hey, I'll be right back... just.. uh... stay here, ok?" he said as he quickly turned around, running off before she answered. _An akuma is nearby... where is he... _He then saw him.

"An Exorcist?" it said with a smirk.

_Great... a level 2... _Allen thought. This would take a little longer than he thought. _Innocence, activate! _His arm then changed into what looked like a claw.

"Oh, this looks like it might be interesting!" it hissed as it lunged toward him... faster than Allen had expected, knocking him to the ground.

Yuuki was surprised by his sudden exit._ I wonder where he went?_ she wondered,_ I guess_ _he just remembered he really needed to use the restroom.  
_

The snake-like akuma, though it had legs, pinned Allen down.

_Damn! _He pushed his left arm up, freeing it as he tried slicing through the akuma, though it quickly dodged his attack.

"Are you going to be this easy to kill?" it asked, "I haven't even gotten to use my power yet. Guess I should now!" he said with a smirk. He opened his mouth, pin like needles flying from it.

Luckily Allen quickly dodged it, though only by a little bit.

The akuma continued to attack.

_What do I do? _Allen asked himself. He couldn't get a clear shot if he kept moving like this.

-ooo-

Yuuki sat still, thinking. He really has been there for a while...I wonder what he's up to?

Her eyelids grew heavy as she laid down right where she was, in the street. Within five minutes, she was sound asleep.

-ooo-

Allen continued to dodge the akuma's attack, though each shot became closer to him. He was starting to run out of breath. _I've got one shot at this, _he thought. He changed his arm from a claw to a gun. He stopped, quickly aimed, and shot.

At the same time, the akuma shot out his attack... hitting Allen.

Allen's attack hit the akuma, by just a bit, not hurting it too bad.

Allen fell to the ground. His body feeling numb. _Why? _he though, _why does it feel like... this?  
_

The akuma smiled, "You won't be able to move for a while." he said with a smile as he dug his claws into his chest.

Allen let out a sharp scream of pain as the akuma did this.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Yuuki was in a deep sleep.

_"I don't want you anymore"_ the Chairman's words cut deep as she relived the moment. It seemed like her heart was literally screaming in pain. She awoke suddenly, realizing it wasn't her heart. It was Allen! She got up, and began to run towards the sound.

The akuma looked up, seeing the girl running towards them. _Damn it all! That's not in the plan! Guess I'll have to leave now... _

The akuma suddenly grew huge wings, flying off.

Allen's breaths were uneasy. He could feel the blood pouring out. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his eyes opened... he soon closed them, falling unconscious.

Yuuki ran to the wounded, unconscious Allen. She cried out in shock. All this blood! Any level E could come to the scene. She lifted his head on her lap, while panicking. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what to do. She thought through them until she decided the best thing for her to do was to find a doctor, and somehow get in touch with his friends. With that, she stood, pulling Allen's arm around her shoulder with much difficulty. She began the search, tired and hungry, crying with desperation for someone to help.

Every door she knocked on turned her away with disgust, or sympathy for her situation. No one would help. Finally, she knocked on the last door for the night. A man in his night cap and pajamas opened the door to them. "May I help you?" He asked upon opening the door, but when his eyes fell to Allen's wound, and Yuuki's torn face, he immediately ushered them in, and told her he was a doctor. She sighed with relief as he took Allen from her and began treating his wounds. Very soon, Yuuki fell asleep on the chair while the examination continued. Her dreams contained emptiness this time.

-Allen lied unconcious for a while.-

Allen slowly opened his eyes, the early morning light shown through the window. _How long have I been here? _he wondered. More than that, how did he even get here? The last thing he even remembered was lying on the ground, watching the akuma fly off...

The doctor walked in, checking on the both of them. He saw Allen was awake, and went to his side. "How are you feeling?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Yuuki.

"Alright, I guess." he whispered back to him. To be honest, he didn't want to have to stay, but he still felt sore.

The doctor smiled at him. "Good, I guess I did my job." He glanced at Yuuki, and then back at him. "I think It'd be best if both you both stayed here for a few days-your wound isn't quite healed, and your sister looks like she just lived a nightmare."

_A few days? Can I really stay that long? Hold on! Sister? _"Uh... actually, she's not my sister..." Allen said to him, "she's just a friend who's travelling with me."

"Oh, really?" he looked surprised. "You two look very alike to me." He shrugged. "Well, you two still seem like really close friends. But then, I'm pretty old, so I could be off my rocker." He chuckled to himself as he got new gauze to rewrap Allen's wound. "So do you have anyone to contact about your wound? Like family or friends?"

"It's nothing bad enough to tell anyone about. " he said to him.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. You are actually suffering serious wounds."His soft blue eyes were full of wisdom, and pain from past mistakes.

Allen didn't say anything. The others were on their own missions. Why couldn't he do his own by himself? Why? He wasn't hurt that badly. He wanted to move forward, he couldn't cause this to make him stop.

Yuuki stirred in her sleep. When she awoke, she panicked. She wasn't at home, where she was soon to go to school. But then it all hit her like a ton of bricks. _Right... the Chairman doesn't want me anymore_. Her eyes became blank, a complete change from her panicky expression a second ago. It was so much easier not to feel at all. She wasn't even aware of Allen and the doctor in the room.

Allen noticed Yuuki wake up, though he didn't say anything. He didn't know whether to say something or not. To be honest, he wasn't sure about a lot of things right now.

The doctor sensed the uncomfortable silence in the room. He then attempted to lighten their spirits. "You know, I don't think I ever told you my name," He smiled, "It's Dr. Kuragi. I'm a retired doctor."

Yuuki's stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, look at me, rambling on when there are stomachs to feed! Let me see what I can dig out." With that, he left.

Allen watched him as he left. He then looked over at Yuuki. _She must have brought me here... _he thought to himself.

Yuuki stared at the floor, trying her hardest not to think of anything at all. The silence continued until it was becoming unbearable. Right when she thought she was going to break, the doctor came in with some scrambled eggs and bacon, straight from the skillet.

Dr. Kuragi handed each of them a plate full, and sat down to eat his share. "So what brings you two to Germany?"

Allen ate his food, quickly, as usual, "Business." he said after he was done.

The doctor reached for Allen's empty plate to spoon another portion of eggs and bacon on his plate. "Important business?" he asked.

Allen ate that too, "Yeah." he said after he had finished that plate full.

Yuuki hadn't even taken a bite of her food. She just poked at it with a vacant expression.

"You know, It'd be much better if you just ate some food." Dr. Kuragi tried to make a point. She looked up. "I'm not hungry," she whispered. She then left the room.

"Has she always been like that?" he asked.

"She has been since she left her home." he said to him, "I'm starting to think it would have been better to leave her there. She seems so unhappy."

Yuuki quietly walked out of the room. She was starving, and tired from a restless sleep. She had awoken about a million times in the night, unable to escape it all. She hadn't eaten since she had left school, and the chairman. She felt weak, and her hands began to shake. She sat down for a second, to get her bearings. She then heard the doctor come her way. She quickly got up to move away. When she did that, she began to black out. She somehow found a way to get into the bathroom and lock the door before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Please tell me what you think... or else I won't update... 'cause it would just be a waste of my time if I wrote this and no one read it... So yeah. Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this **still** depends on **reviews**. If I don't get any, I **won't** continue the story... same with if I get bad reviews. If I get some reviews and they're good, I'll continue the story, but it all depends on you people.  
Wow... I sure am updating this story fast...

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!**

* * *

Allen sighed. _Looks like we'll be stuck here for a few days. _He really didn't want to stay here. He lied down, looking at the ceiling now. He could sleep, but he felt like he had slept long enough already.

Dr. Kuragi knocked on the bathroom door, after seeing Yuuki dash in there. "Yuuki, you all right?" He asked. No answer. Not good. He had lost the key a long time ago. He rushed back to the room Allen was in. "I think Yuuki fainted in the bathroom," he gasped.

Allen quickly sat up... not the best idea in the world. That had seriously hurt, though he said nothing of it, "Well unlock the door and get her out of there!" he said to him, more or less, in a yell.

Dr.Kuragi looked away, "Well... I kinda lost the key a while ago..."

"Break the door down then!" Allen yelled back to him, "You have to do something to get her out of there!"

"Yeah, but I just got it polished yesterday!" Dr. Kuragi moaned. "I don't have the heart!"

"Then I'll do it myself!" Allen said as he got up, stumbling a little as he did so. That had ticked him off hearing that.

"No, you shouldn't!" the doctor cried, grabbing his arm, half heartily-"your wounds-"

"Well what about Yuuki?!" Allen said in a yell louder than the last, "You go on about my wounds, well what about her?!"

With that, the doctor let go, his eyes full of confusion.

Allen went on to where Yuuki was. _Hope this works, _he thought as he rammed himself into the door, successfully breaking it down, though he then fell to his knees.

Allen looked at Yuuki who was sprawled out on the floor. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't really move his legs now. _They must still be affected by that akuma's attack... _Allen felt as though he could scream. He felt useless right now.

Dr. Kuragi came in and silently picked Yuuki up. He moved her into Allen's room once more, and set her on the chair. He went back and put Allen's arm around his shoulder. He put him in bed as well. He seemed mad, for some reason. "I've changed my mind, I'd like you both out of my house by tonight. I can see that you can't really move yet, so I'll give you that much time to give you a little strength." He was fuming, and struggling to keep his temper.

Allen was silent for a moment, "Alright." he said softly.

-ooo-

Yuuki stirred for a moment. Her eyes cracked open, awakening. She reached her hand to her cheek and felt the wet tear that somehow had found a way to creep out. She brushed it off quickly, and sat up. She then noticed Allen. She got up quickly and rushed to his side. "Are you ok?" She felt a little panicky. She didn't want to lose another person dear to her.

"Uh... yeah, I'll be fine." he said softly.

Yuuki managed a small smile. She could start fresh-start by taking care of Allen right now. "Anything I can do?" she asked.

"No... I'm alright..." he said back to her.

"Are you sure?" her eyes showed desperation.

"Yeah, I'm sure...how are you doing?" he asked after a moment of silence. After seeing her collapsed on the ground before, he had wondered how she was feeling now.

"Better than you are, I'm sure." she, once again gave him a small smile. She then sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed a pack of cards from her pocket. "Lets play a game."

Allen turned his head to her. He couldn't resist a game of cards... "Alright." he said.

Yuuki then began to set up the game. "You do know how to play, right?" she questioned him.

Allen smiled, "I know how to play alright." Memories of his childhood came to his mind. Having to play poker just to pay off his Master's debts... it was horrible. And it wasn't just poker that he have to do to pay them off. Sometimes it was even hard work. But he did pay them off... well, he did until he went to the Order. He hadn't seen his Master since... but that really wasn't that bad of a thing...

-ooo-

A half an hour later, Yuuki sat there, stunned. "H-how did you do that?" she asked.

Allen smiled, "I've been doing this since I was little, so I've gotten really good at playing." _Cheating..._

Yuuki just stared at the cards, determination growing in her eyes, "Again!" she yelled.

Allen's smile grew wider, "Alright then, but you won't beat me." he said to her. He wouldn't-no he _couldn't _lose.

-ooo-

"What?" at the end of who knows how many games, Yuuki was shocked at how many games Allen had won.

"Ok, I give up." Yuuki collapsed from her sitting position and laid across the bed. "Wow, it sure has gotten dark since we've been playing. We missed lunch, and now it's around dinner."

A knock could be heard on the other side of the door. Dr. Kuragi let himself in without waiting for an answer.

"Ok, times up-get out of my house."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yuuki questioned him.

Allen sighed, "Alright." he said as he moved off the bed. He stood up, using the bed at first to keep his balence. His legs still didn't have to much feeling in them, but he decided he could still try, "Let's go, Yuuki." he said.

"Woah, why?" Yuuki stared the doctor down as she went to Allen's side and put his arm around her shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" she practically screamed. "We have no where to go, how could you?"

"I just decided I didn't need foolish kids to make a mess of my house-now out!" he yelled to her.

"Don't argue with him."Allen said to Yuuki softly. He looked at the Doctor, "Thank you for allowing us to stay at your house." he said to him. He then looked at Yuuki, "We should go now." he said to her.

Yuuki was silent, but she glared at the doctor as they made their way out.

-ooo-

Yuuki stared at her feet as she helped him along. Things were changing pretty fast. She was getting used to her new life. It was as if the chairman, Kaname, and Zero had never existed. Allen was her new family now. She would take care of him, and make sure nothing ever happened to hurt him.

As they continued to walk on, Allen stumbled a little bit. He was getting tired of not being able to move by himself. _Why are my legs still acting like this?_

Yuuki realized Allen was tired. She was pretty tired, herself. She walked to the nearest building and set him against the wall, and sat against the wall herself. She was now regretting not eating anything, because now she was absolutely famished. As they sat there, a little girl came running out, pulling her mother's hand, laughing. They were going for a walk at this time of night? The little girl turned and noticed them leaning against their house.

"Mommy, look!" she tugged on her mother's dress, "there's some people outside here!"

"Bella, what on earth are you talking about?" she turned around to see Yuuki and Allen, exhausted and hungry, collapsed in front of their house. "Oh, my!" She immediately extended her hand to them. "Come on in, you can spend the night here."

"Uh... thank you." Allen to the woman as he stood up.

Yuuki immediately got up and helped him hold himself. The woman lead them into the house and into a large home-like living room with a huge fireplace. "Please, have a seat." she had two chairs out next to the fire and a huge, elegant rug covering the bare wood floor. Yuuki helped Allen once more to sit down, and she sat as well. The woman disappeared into what looked like the kitchen. Bella plopped down on the rug in front of them, laughing and smiling as she did so. Her mother appeared with hot chocolate and warm blankets in which she distributed.

"Thank you." Allen said. He slowly sipped the hot chocolate the woman had given him. He was then silent, gazing into the fire.

"Thank you," Yuuki smiled at the woman. She nodded her head and grabbed Bella's hand. "We're going out-we'll be back tomorrow. When you get tired there are two guest rooms at the end of that hall way." She pointed where it was located. Behind them, a long, winding hallway stood.

"At the end?" Yuuki stared at it.

"Yeah, as long as you go straight and don't get off track." she laughed,and with that, she left. Yuuki looked at Allen. "Are you ok?" she asked gently.

Allen looked at her. He had had something on his mind and hadn't been paying attention to anything being said before, "Uh.. yeah, I'm fine..." he said with a smile.

She stood up and looked around the room. "Are you ready to go to bed?" she asked him gently.

Allen was silent for a minute, then looked up at her, "Yeah." he said.

Yuuki then helped him up, and they headed for their rooms.

They reached the end of the of the hallway where the two guest rooms were, "I think I can make it the rest of the way." Allen said to Yuuki.

Yuuki didn't believe him, but she knew that most guys like to be strong, so she let him go.

Allen slowly made his way to the door then inside, closing the door behind him. It was starting to hurt to walk, but he made his way to the bed and lied down on it.

Yuuki went into her room. It was dark and eerie. She reached for the switch, but bumped something. It flew into her face, causing her to scream. She reached the switch and flipped it. A bat was trying to find a way out. She sighed and flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

Allen lied in bed for a while, not able to sleep. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He just couldn't seem to sleep. He lied there, restless, until morning.

Yuuki awoke, the sun bright in her eyes. She decided to check up on Allen. When she entered his room, she noticed he was already awke, "You sure are up early." she said, a smile on her face.

"I couldn't sleep." he said to back to her.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. Her smile now turned to a frown, "YOU DIDN'T SLEEP A WINK AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP?" she was right in his face.

"Uh..." Allen didn't know how to respond, "I didn't want to wake you up... I mean... you were tired and all... I just couldn't sleep... it's alright..." he said.

Yuuki calmed down a little. "Well, I still think you should have woken me up." She rolled her eyes. Suddenly she remembered a question she wanted to ask for a while. "Hey, Allen, what are your friends like?"

"My friends? Well, they're all nice... well... except for Kanda. I wouldn't suggest doing anything to get him mad. He's one who will do things only for himself." Allen sighed, "But everyone else... they're all pretty nice. They all treat each other like family."

Yuuki sighed, "Family," she said wistfully, "that's one thing I've longed for all my life."

Allen smiled, "Well, you're part of our family now." he said to her.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" suddenly her smile was huge, and it wasn't weak. It was true.

"Yeah." Allen said to her with a smile.

An urge to hug Allen overtook her, and she had to restrain herself from leaping on top of him. She gave him a gentle, safe hug, so as not to hurt him.

The hug surprised Allen, he blushed lightly. He could tell she was much happier than yesterday.

Yuuki backed off, and sat back. "What next?" she asked.

Allen shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know..." he said. He had planned on looking for the, what may be, Innocence, but he couldn't do that now.

Suddenly, they heard a little girl, laughing, "This way, Rose!" she squealed, "mommy said they were here!" Bella came in with another girl around her age.

Allen's eyes suddenly reacted. He covered it, "Yuuki, go to another room." he said to her. That girl, Rose, was an akuma.

"What? No!" she shrieked, "I'm staying with you! I'm fighting beside you!" she could tell there was a danger in the room, she wasn't sure why.

"But-!" he didn't know how to convince her to leave. He got off of the bed. He wasn't as shaky as before. _Thank goodness, at least one thing is alright today, _he thought.

"So you can tell what I am, can you?" the girl named Rose snickered. "Well then, no reason to hide anymore!"

Bella gasped as she soon transformed into a huge akuma. "R-rose?!" she choked out.

"Shut up, girl! I'm tired of playing around as your 'friend' in order to get close to your mother-I don't even care what the Millennium Earl wants! I'll attack you first!" she began to shoot with her guns which were her arms.

Yuuki acted quickly. She ran quickly and suddenly was in front of Bella, with her arms outstretched. The bullets were coming. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. When she looked up, there was a barrier up between her and the akuma. "Al-Allen?" she freaked, "Wh-what is this?"

_Innocence, activate! _Allen's arm suddenly transformed, his hand was now claw-like. He slammed it down on the akuma, trapping it in that one spot. He looked over at Yuuki, _let's see what all you can do, _he thought to himself.

Suddenly she just knew what to do after that. She let the barrier down, and reached for her necklace around her neck. It was what she used to control Zero. It had just allowed her to let up a barrier. Now, it was going to control that Akuma. She ran forward, and placed the necklace on the skin of the monster. It shrieked as it slowly evaporated. Soon, they were left alone, Bella cowering in the corner, and Yuuki staring at the place that the Akuma used to be.

"A-allen, did you just see that?" she stuttered, still staring at the same spot.

"Yeah." he said.

Bella was now crying and trembling. Yuuki ran over to her and held her, rocking her, singing her a lullaby. Even though she did all she did all she could, she wasn't calm, herself. She was afraid of her own new found power.

Allen watched as Yuuki tried calming Bella down. _Guess I should tell Komui about this... I guess I should explain to Yuuki what just happened... but it will have to wait. _Allen's legs were begining to become numb again, but he tried not to think about it.

Suddenly, Yuuki felt exhausted. She collapsed, Bella freaking out as Yuuki fell unconscious.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Please tell me what you think... or else I won't update... 'cause it would just be a waste of my time if I wrote this and no one read it... So yeah. Thanks for reading!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this **still** depends on **reviews**. If I don't get any, I **won't** continue the story... same with if I get bad reviews. If I get some reviews and they're good, I'll continue the story, but it all depends on you people.  
**I'm really not sure If I'll be updating this anymore... guess it all depends on you people.  
**Thanks to all of you who review and favorite this story... heck even if you look forward to reading, I'm happy. Thank you!

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!**

* * *

"Yuuki!" Allen said as he stood up, he went over to Yuuki, though he stumbled a little. He fell to his knees when he got over to her. He turned his head to Bella, "Please, calm down." he said as he gently put his hands on the child's shoulders, "I need your help right now, just calm down, please." he said to her.

-ooo-

It was dark, but she could still hear what was going on around her. She could hear Allen and Bella beside her, but she couldn't call out. When she did tried, she slipped away fully into the depths of the darkness around her.

-ooo-

"Listen," he said to Bella, "I need you to go and find someone to help. Right now just about anyone would do, please." he said to her.

She nodded her head and quickly dashed out the door.

Allen watched her leave then turned his head back to Yuuki. He didn't know what to do now. _Yuuki... please wake up..._

Five minutes later, Bella could be heard running down the hallway. "Hurry, Uncle, hurry! She fainted, and she needs help!" they came crashing in. Dr. Kuragi stood before Yuuki and Allen, heaving his breath.

_This... might not be good... _Allen thought to himself. He wondered if he still was mad at them for before. _Out of all the people... _but then again, he did say anybody... Maybe he would just help them... maybe everything would turn out alright.

The Doctor immediately huffed up, and walked out of the room.

"No, Uncle! You've got to help!" Bella pleaded to him.

Dr. Kuragi just looked to the side. "I'm going to get another person to help-I just can't do anything in this situation." he said to Bella. He then left.

That had ticked Allen off, "What's the point of being a doctor if you can't help somebody!" Allen yelled. He was sure he was already gone by now. A tear slipped down his cheek. _What do I do? _He stayed by her side for what seemed like a while. He knew the doctor had lied about finding someone.

"Need some help?" asked a familiar voice.

"Lavi!" Allen said happily. He then remembered what was going on, "You need to help Yuuki! Please!" he said quickly.

Lavi nodded as he picked Yuuki up, lying her down on the bed. He then did a few things, Allen couldn't tell what they were exactly.

"She'll be alright." Lavi said, "She just needs some rest." he went over to Allen, "Looks like she's not the only one who's been hurt." he said as he helped Allen up and over to a chair nearby.

Allen was silent for a moment, "I'll be alright." he said.

"It would still be a good idea to rest for a bit." Lavi said to him.

Allen was quiet for a while afterward.

Lavi then went to sitting a another chair. Not too long later, Allen had ended up falling asleep.

A few hours later, Yuuki opened her eyes slowly. She quickly sat up, which caused her to feel dizzy.

"You feelin' alright?" Lavi asked her.

Yuuki placed her hand to her head, trying not to get to dizzy. She looked over and then recognized the guy asking her. "You-you're one of Allen's friends!"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm Lavi." he got up from where he was sitting and went over to the bed, "And you're Yuuki, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Is it true, what Allen said? That your whole group is like family?"

"Yeah." he said as he looked over to Allen, who was still asleep. To be honest, it wasn't suppose to be like that, at least for him, but that was alright to Lavi. He could bend Bookman's rules. It's not like he hadn't done it before.

"That's great," Yuuki smiled at him. "I'm so glad. I'm happy I get to witness such a family. I never had one,so it's nice to see it."

Lavi looked at her, "Really?" he said.

"Yeah," Yuuki smiled sadly out the window, "I never knew my true family, and the chairman wound up hating me and wanting me to get out. But lately, these past few days have been wonderful. Allen's been treating me like I was his own sister. The love was overwhelming at first, but now I return it, as much as I know how."

Lavi smiled, "Maybe," he started, "it's because he knows how you feel."

She cocked her head at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Lavi sighed, "Allen was abandoned when he was little. Maybe he felt the same way you did when the chairman wanted you out. I don't know," he then shrugged, "that may not even be the reason."

Yuuki was shocked. Had that really happened to Allen? He seemed so happy, and strong all the time.

Lavi smiled, "I guess it would be best to see what all is wrong with Allen while he's asleep." he moved over to where Allen was as he started looking over him.

Yuuki watched as Lavi examined Allen.

Lavi sighed as he finished not too long later. He then sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in before.

"Is he going to be ok?" she looked intently at him.

Lavi smiled, "He should be fine." he said to her, "That is, if he rests."

"Yeah," Yuuki began, "we haven't exactly had a good place to rest yet..."

"I'll find an inn for you two." Lavi said with a smile. He got up and went to the door, "Keep an eye on Allen while I'm gone." he said as he left.

Yuuki nodded at him. For the next five minutes it was quiet. Yuuki began to get drowsy once again, and then fell asleep.

-ooo-

After about thirty minutes, Lavi came back. He snickered a little at seeing Yuuki asleep. He had found an inn and already bought the rooms. He sat down in the chair, deciding he'd wait till she woke up to take them there.

Yuuki sensed that she wasn't the only one in the room. She peeked open, and shrieked, noticing Lavi in the room, snickering at her. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

Lavi laughed a little bit, then stopped, "You just looked comfortable. Didn't expect you to fall asleep." he said, "Oh, and by the way, I did find an inn with a few rooms open. I already paid for them."

"Really?" Yuuki jumped up. "That's great!"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah. Luckily, it's not too far from here. I guess I can carry Allen there if you want to head out now."

Yuuki laughed at that, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'd do a better job of carrying him than I would!"

Lavi laughed as he went over to Allen and carefully got him unto his back, "So, you ready to go?" he asked Yuuki.

She nodded. As they walked, Yuuki was deep in though, "Lavi?" she asked, brewing on what she was going to ask.

He looked over to her, "Hmm?"

"How do you become an exorcist?" he asked him.

"More or less," he started, "just go to the Order." he said to her.

Yuuki looked at him, intrigued. "How do I get there?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Lavi said to her with a smile, "Allen will go back after this mission, so that means that you'll go there with him."

"Ok!" She said brightly, her eyes shining. "I'm so glad. It looks like I have a new family." She looked down as she walked, thinking about all that had happened. She was still hurting, deep inside, but she didn't want to feel it, and she wanted to start over.

They soon entered the inn.

Lavi smiled as they entered one of the rooms he had gotten. He lied Allen down on one of the beds.

Yuuki flopped down on a bed. "You're staying with us, right?" she asked, wanting to make sure.

Lavi nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She had another question bothering her. "Hey," she began, "Did you ever feel...lonely?"

He looked over at her, "Yeah, I have... why?" he asked.

"Well...I don't know..." she thought it over carefully. "I guess it's because someone close to me was, and now I feel it, too."

Lavi was silent for a moment, "Oh! I forgot something!" he quickly got up, "I'll be back in a little bit! Make sure Allen stays in bed, kay?" he then quickly went out the door.

Yuuki watched, surprised as he left the room. _What is he going to do?_ she wondered. She stared at Allen as she thought of possible reasons that he had left. She had no ideas.

-ooo-

Not too long after, Allen slowly opened his eyes, yawning a little after.

"Allen?" Yuuki looked at him worriedly. "Are you feeling ok?"

Allen slowly sat up, then looked over at Yuuki and smiled, "Yeah, I'm feeling fine. How about you?" he asked.

"I'm feeling great," she said, returning the grin.

"That's good." he replied to her. He looked around, noticing, for one, they were now in a different place, and two, that Lavi was gone, "Where's Lavi?" Allen asked Yuuki.

"Lavi said he had to do something really quick, but that he'd be back," Yuuki explained.

Allen nodded, "Oh."

"Are you hungry?" she asked. She didn't want Allen to starve, but frankly, she didn't have much strength to cook, and she knew she might very well faint again. She was hungry, though, so she was up to the challenge.

"Uh... yeah." he said.

Yuuki smiled at him as she got up. She went downstairs where she found a kitchen. The whole hotel was quiet, and no one was around that she could see. She peeked into the refrigerator, and saw a huge amount of rice. She grabbed it all, remembering Allen's enormous appetite. She went to the microwave and put it in. She then began to cook it. She felt very weak, and she fell back against the cabinet. She fell down, eyes wide as her heart seemed weak. Something in her seemed to be awake. It was trying to come to the surface. It was kind of like what Zero had experienced. She waited for what seemed like forever for it to pass. By then, the rice had already been done. She felt it, and realized since that had happened, she had let it grow cold. She reheated it, and made her way back to Allen's room.

"Hey!" Yuuki smiled at him, her whole face white, and she was shaking. She handed him the whole bowl of rice. She wasn't hungry anymore. "Here you go," she said shakily, trying to cover it as best as she could.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked her. He could see her shaking, and that she was now a little pale.

"I'm fine," Yuuki shook, trying to manage another smile. It wasn't working. The pain returned again. Her eyes once again grew wide, and she backed up and slid against the wall. That feeling of surfacing all over again!

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Allen, asked as he started to get up.

"No, please!" she begged, "Stay in bed! Lavi told you too! You'll never get better if you get up!"

"I'll be fine, just tell, me what's wrong!" Allen pleaded as he stood up.

"No, no!" she cried. "Stay in bed! I'm not worth it!"

"Please!" he begged even more a he walked a little closer to her.

"No, please! I don't know what's wrong! I want you to get better!" She gasped, trying to get her breath. "If you don't," she choked, "I wouldn't be able to live anyways! You're the only family I've got!"

"I'll be fine! I just want to help." he said to her again.

She just whimpered as the pain became more intense. Is this what Zero had felt as he had become a level E? It didn't make sense. She was never bitten by a pure blood, ever in her life.

"Yuuki?" Allen became more worried as he took a few more steps closer to her.

"I'm fine!" She was practically begging for him to go to bed once again. She really didn't want to lose him again. She crumpled into a ball and fell against the floor. She couldn't stand the pain.

"I can tell you're not!" he said as he took another step closer.

She winced. She couldn't talk anymore. It hurt too much.

"Yuuki-!" Allen was about to say more, but the door suddenly opened.

"Now, Allen, I thought I told you to stay in bed! Jeez, I help you by finding Timcanpi, and this is the thanks I get?" he said jokingly as he opened his hand up, revealing Timcanpi, who flew over to Allen and landed on top of his head.

"Lavi, please! Something is wrong with Yuuki!" Allen said to him.

Lavi looked over at Yuuki. He picked her up and set her down on one of the beds, "Now I want you to lie down, too." he said to Allen as he turned his head back to Yuuki.

"Thank you, Lavi," she whispered.

Allen got back into bed. He picked up the bowl of rice Yuuki had given him before and started to eat it, though he kept his eyes on Yuuki.

"You're welcome." Lavi said with a smile, "So, what exactually is wrong?" he asked as he knelt down.

"I don't know!" She gasped, "It feels like something is trying to surface inside of me. I think it's kind of like the feeling Zero had when he was turning into a level E vampire," she whimpered, "the only thing is that I was never bitten by a pure bred."

"I'll call Bookman, see if he knows what to do." which he more than likely did, "I'll be right back." and with that, Lavi hurried out of the room.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Yeah... it was kinda short... sorry. Please tell me what you think... or else I won't update... 'cause it would just be a waste of my time if I wrote this and no one read it... So yeah. Thanks for reading!!**

**Oh, and thanks to all you people who continue to read this story and review! It makes me really happy! And you want me to be happy... or else I'll start killing random characters! No... I wouldn't do that. I'm not that mean. I guess that's it for my random time. Thanks again for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this **still** depends on **reviews**. If I don't get any, I **won't** continue the story... same with if I get bad reviews. If I get some reviews and they're good, I'll continue the story, but it all depends on you people.  
**I'm really not sure If I'll be updating this anymore... guess it all depends on you people.  
**Thanks to all of you who review and favorite this story... heck even if you look forward to reading, I'm happy. Thank you!

Ok, I'd like to thank 789vampirelover987 and deathangel338 for favoriting this story. **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

I would also like to thank CaptiveLilith and Mephis85 for having this on their story alert. **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, TOO!!**

Oh, and last be definitely not least, I'd like to to thank Shadow of a Life for reviewing the last chapter... **THANKS! IT MEANS A LOT!! THANK YOU!**

Now, on to the story.

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!**

* * *

"I'll call Bookman, see if he knows what to do." which he more than likely did, "I'll be right back." and with that, Lavi hurried out of the room.

-ooo-

Yuuki shook on the bed, trying to suppress the feeling as she waited for Lavi to get back.

Lavi quickly came into the room, holding many different things in his hands. He went over to Yuuki, "Hold on just a second, Yuuki." Lavi told her. Lavi fixed something up and then handed it to her, "Just drink this, it will stop everything." he told her.

Eager to stop the pain, she snatched the drink from his hands and drank greedily.

Lavi watched her drink her drink, same with Allen (he had finished eating long ago).

As Yuuki finished the drink, she felt her strength come back, and the feeling, altogether, disappear.

_Hopefully this will last awhile_, Lavi thought, "You feeling better?" Lavi asked Yuuki with a smile.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"That's good." Lavi said to her. He looked over at Allen, "You should probably get some rest." he said to him, "I'm going to my room, see you two later." he said to them.

"Bye." Yuuki said. She then looked over at Allen. "Don't ever do that again!" She almost broke. "Don't move if I tell you not too!"

Allen was a little shocked at her sudden change from happy, to angry. He didn't say anything, though.

"I-I couldn't stand it if I lost you!" She stared at her hands, eyes wide with fear. "I couldn't control what I do-I didn't want to see what I'd do, seeing what Zero has done!" Tears escaped her eyes.

"Yuuki, please don't cry." Allen begged her.

She shook all over. "I'm fine, I'm just worried about what I could do to you."

"Yuuki..." Allen was silent for a moment. He then looked at her and smiled, "You shouldn't worry about that. I think that everything will turn out alright."

Yuuki looked at him, stunned. "B-but I could've killed you!" She was shocked. "I-I don't want to lose you! You're the only family I've got!"

"But you didn't kill me." Allen said to her with a smile, "That's all that matters."

She looked at him in wonder. It was true, she hadn't killed him-and it was all over now. Lavi had given her an antidote.

Allen smiled remained, "I'm glad you're doing better now."

"Yeah," she whispered, "Thank you."

"There's no reason to thank me." he said to her.

"You should get some sleep," Yuuki smiled at him, "I really do want you to get better."

Allen smiled, though a small sigh slipped, "Alright." he said. He lied down, soon falling asleep afterwards.

Yuuki laid back on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. Things weren't that bad, after all. She soon fell asleep, but it was restless. Soon, somewhere in the middle of the night, she decided some night air might do her good. She slipped her shoes on and went outside. The cool breeze against her face made her feel so much better. As she walked, she soon became drowsy. She was too tired to walk anymore, so she found an ally with some wheat sacks. She flopped down on them, and fell fast asleep.

-ooo-

Allen woke up later in the morning. When he opened his eyes, he turned, noticing Yuuki wasn't there. _I wonder where she went, _though he couldn't go look for her. That would just make her mad.

-ooo-

Yuuki awoke, in a strange place. It was a dark place, cold and dank. What was this? She got up, and heard a voice.

"You awoke-the fun begins!" out of the darkness emerged an akuma. "Ready for some fireworks?" It screamed, and began to shoot at her. It was obviously a level 2. She screamed, running to the corner. She wasn't that experienced yet.

"What, fireworks without me?" Lavi said as he appeared, "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" he said as his hammer grew more than triple its size. He slammed the hammer down on the akuma, destroying it. He turned to Yuuki and smiled, "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I want to learn to fight better," she whispered, her eyes sad. She couldn't even help out her own family.

Lavi smiled at her, "You will, don't worry." he said to her, "We should head back, Allen's probably awake."

"Yeah," she agreed. They then headed out.

They soon made it to the inn, "I guess we should get Allen some breakfast too. He's probably really hungry."

Yuuki laughed. "Yeah, no doubt about it!"

Lavi laughed, "Alright then, I guess we'll get him something." The two of them then went to go get something for Allen to eat.

This time, as they approached the kitchen, someone was inside, smashing dishes, throwing them against the wall.

"Ok then... wonder what's up in there?" Lavi said confused.

Yuuki shrugged her shoulders and went and opened the door. When they opened the door, they saw some mad woman

"I'm through with this!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Well... that was... weird..." Lavi said.

Yuuki shrugged. "Well, I guess we're on our own." She entered the kitchen and began searching.

"Guess so..." Lavi said as he followed her inside.

"How about sushi?" she asked, pulling it out.

"Yeah, that will work." Lavi said to her.

She then grabbed all the packs she could find. "This should be enough for him-what do you want, Lavi?" she asked.

"Anything is fine with me." he said to her.

She nodded and grabbed some other food. "Here, eat this." She looked around. "I guess we're done," she looked back at Lavi.

"Yeah, I guess we should go and give this to Allen." he said.

They headed up the stairs and headed to the room. When they got there, they opened the door to the room, "Allen, we brought you some food!" Lavi said with a smile.

"Yup!" Yuki said happily.

"Great!" Allen said, "Wait, where have you two been?" he then asked.

Yuuki looked at Lavi. "Around," she answered.

Lavi looked at Yuuki then Allen, "Yeah."

That seemed a little... weird to Allen. He wasn't going to say anything else about it but... No, he was just worrying about it too much.

"Dig in," Yuuki smiled at him, handing him the sushi.

Allen smiled back to her, "Thanks." he said. He then ate the sushi... quickly. He was done in no time.

Lavi ate his food, too. Though, not as fast as Allen.

Yuuki smiled at them both as they ate. Having both of them here made her heart soar.

Allen looked over at Lavi, "So, when will I be able to move around again?" he asked him.

"Hm..." Lavi thought about it, "maybe tomorrow... it depends... the more you walk around, the worse it's gonna get." he told him, "Yesterday didn't help any."

Yuuki glared at him when Lavi had said that.

Allen looked away from Yuuki's glare.

Lavi went over to Allen and knelt down, whispering in his ear, "Well, I've gotta go. Yesterday, when I called Bookman, he told me he needed me today." he stood up and looked at Allen, "Get better soon." and walked to the door, "Bye, Yuuki. Bye, Allen." he said as he then left.

"Bye!" Yuuki called out.

Allen watched as Lavi left. So now it was just him and Yuuki.

"Well, how are you feeling?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm feeling a lot better." he said with a smile.

"Good," she laughed with relief. "I'm so glad." Yuuki sat down and started digging around in her bag. "Why don't we play a game?" she asked, pulling out a metal box that read _Mancolla_ across the front.

"Uh, sure." Allen said.

She sat, taking out a wooden box from inside the metal one. She opened it, revealing a whole bunch of marbles that she began placing in different 'pockets'. "Do you know how to play?" she asked.

Allen nodded, "Yeah." he said to her. When he was younger, and still in the circus with Mana, he would watch some of the others play it, so he knew all the rules and such. To bad he wasn't a master at cheating at this.

They began to play. After some funny moments and about five games, Yuuki had something on her mind. She just had to know why Allen would ever be abandoned. He was just so nice. "Allen?" she began, "I was wondering-how did you end up in the order?"

"I met up with one of the Generals, General Cross. I ended up going with him once he found out that I had Innocence. He then became my Master and..." Allen remembered some of the horrible things he had done to him, "He told me to go to the Order to become an exorcist, so... yeah..."

"Oh." Yuuki looked at her hands. She couldn't bear it-she had to ask. "How could someone as nice as you get abandoned?" she blurted out, instantly regretting it when she did.

Allen quickly looked up at her, "How... how did you know that?" he asked her.

Yuuki grew really red in the face. "I-I-someone told me," she shook her head.

"It was Lavi, wasn't it?" he asked though didn't wait for an answer, "I was abandoned when I was little because of my left arm..." he said to her as he took off the glove that covered his left hand.

Yuuki gasped when she saw it.

Allen put the glove back on, "After that, a man named Mana took me in."Allen said softly.

"Oh, wow," Yuuki whispered. "I am extremely sorry about what's happened to you, Allen-but I am eternally grateful to the man who took you in."

"It's all in the past." Allen said. He didn't mention about what happened to Mana.

Yuuki smiled. Allen was very strong, to be able to handle all that pain.

Allen spoke up, "So... what about your past?" he asked her softly.

Yuuki looked across the room. "Well," she began, "My first memory was when I was five-Kaname saved me when I was out there in the snow, and a level E was about to attack me." She paused for a second, and then whispered, "I owe him my life." She then began once again. "He took me to the Chairman, where I stayed, and he'd come and visit me. One time, I reached out, curiously to his fangs. He let me touch one, but I panicked, remembering the level E right after that. He had such a sad smile. I always wondered why. On my birthday, he came and visited me. I told him congratulations, because today is the day we celebrate you, because you saved me. He told me that I was wrong, that that day was the day to celebrate me, because I was one year older. Afterwards, I saw him often. The Chairman brought home a boy with white hair, and told me that his name was Zero, and his family had been killed by a vampire. I took care of him, even though he spoke no word as I did so. Later I found out that he was steadily becoming a Level E, because he was bitten by a pure blood. His twin brother was killed, also." Yuuki flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling sadly. "That's pretty much all there is," she sighed.

Allen listened to the whole thing. When she had finished, Allen was silent for a moment, "Wow..." he really didn't know how to respond to what all she had just told him.

"Yeah," she added, "It's all a mystery, my past."

"Oh..." Allen said softly.

"It's all ok, though-I'll figure out this mystery someday." she said.

Allen smiled, "I'm sure you will."

"Yeah-I guess right now, though, I have a new life-to be an exorcist, right?" she returned his smile.

"Yeah." Allen said, still smiling.

"I'm happy for a chance to do something other than patrolling the hallways day and night," she sighed, "I could only sleep during classes."

"I'm glad that you're happy." he said to her. Compared to when he had first met her, she seemed so much happier.

"Soo, what exactly is our mission?" Yuuki questioned."Well, it was to look for Innocence, but Lavi has already done that." Allen said to her, "So I guess after I'm able to get up, we can head back to the Order."

"Oh, good! Now I can be a real exorcist!" She was jumping up and down with excitement. "Lets go, lets go, lets go!" she was ecstatic. "Is Lavi going back with us?"

Allen looked a little scared at her excitement, "Wow... you sure are... excited..." he then paused for a moment, "No, Lavi isn't going with us. He's having to help Bookman. But whenever he's done with that, he'll head back." She must have forgoten that Lavi had told him to stay in bed until tomorrow, but Allen was sure he could handle it.

"Ok!" she smiled at him. It was going to be a great experience, she was sure of it.

"We can leave now, if you want." Allen said to her.

"Oh, that'd be great!" She smiled at him.

Allen smiled as he stood up.

"Lets go!" Yuuki smiled back. She ran ahead to the door.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Yeah... it was kinda short... sorry. Please tell me what you think... or else I won't update... 'cause it would just be a waste of my time if I wrote this and no one read it... So yeah. Thanks for reading!!**

**Oh, and thanks to all you people who continue to read this story and review! It makes me really happy! And you want me to be happy... or else I'll start killing random characters! No... I wouldn't do that. I'm not that mean. I guess that's it for my random time. Thanks again for reading!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, to start off, **please review!! **It makes me happy.  
Thanks to all of you who review and favorite this story... heck even if you look forward to reading, I'm happy. Thank you!

I AM REALLLLLLLY SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SOOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY.... I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL... BUT MY FRIEND AND I HAVE DONE A LOT MORE OF THE STORY, SO HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER MUCH SOONER!

Ok, I'd like to thank 789vampirelover987, deathangel338, and Miharu Chiba for favoriting this story. **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

I would also like to thank CaptiveLilith, Mephis85, Quinci, water blue panda, Rajani Devi Lakshmi, kenpachi-sama, and Miharu Chiba for having this on their story alert. **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, TOO!!**

I'd also like to thank water blue panda and kenpachi-sama for reviewing the last chapter! **THAT MADE ME VERY HAPPY!!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!!**

Now, on to the story.

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN -MAN OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!**

* * *

"Lets go!" Yuuki smiled back. She ran ahead to the door.

--

Allen walked over to the door. He was glad to see her so excited.

The two then went to the train station, getting on the train not too long after. The two found seats on the train and waited for it to leave the station, which didn't take too long.

Yuuki smiled as she watched the scenery start to go by. It was time to start her new life.

-ooo-

After hours of sitting still, Yuuki was becoming restless. "I'm gonna stretch my legs," she said as she stood.

Allen nodded, "Alright." he said with a smile.

She got up and went out the door. As she went through the halls, she was deep in thought. Suddenly, she was jerked out when she saw someone she recognized-Zero! She ran towards him, but slowed down when she saw someone with him that she didn't know. "Zero!" She smiled at him, "It's been a while!" She ran up to hug him, but he dodged her. "Huh?" she looked at him with hurt and confusion. He turned away and whispered something to the person standing next to him.

The girl standing next to him, though she looked young, was more dangerous than she seemed. Her name was Road Kamelot. She looked at Yuuki and smiled evilly.

She backed up as she felt the danger illuminating off of her. Zero's eyes were cold, too.

Road pulled out candle, though it was as sharp as a knife, as she pinned Yuuki to a nearby wall. A smirk came across her lips as she moved another one close to her neck.

Yuuki's eyes were wide with fear. "Zero help!" she cried. His eyes remained blank. "I will not help a vampire." As this dawned on her, she realized she wasn't going to get her old family back again. It was time to move on. "ALLEN!!" she screamed as loud as she could. It seemed as though the whole train should be able to hear that scream.

_What the-!? That was Yuuki! _Allen quickly stood up and ran to where he heard the scream.

Road smiled even more, "You can forget about him helping you. I can just have Zero here take care of him."

Allen came in to where the three were, "Yuuki!"

"Zero, take care of him." Road said.

Zero nodded and ran at Allen. He was stronger than before...

Yuuki panicked. 'What can I do?' she thought. _I'm so helpless, I can't even save myself_. Suddenly she remembered that she could do something. "Innocence, activate!" she yelled as it activated.

As Zero came at him, Allen activate his Innocence.

"That's not going to help you." Road said with a smirk.

Zero then pulled out a small pocket knife, though there seemed to be something different about it. He then deeply stabbed Allen's arm, his right arm.

Allen pulled back, as he shot at Zero with his other arm. He then changed his arm back, and pulled the knife out of his arm. A sharp pain shot through his body as he did so.

"Allen!" Yuuki screamed.

"Don't worry about him." Road said as she pushed the candle up close against her throat, "You should worry about yourself right now."

Yuuki gasped for breath. Now was not the time to be weak and give in-she had to save Allen! She reached for her necklace to press against Road.

Allen threw the knife down. He could feel the blood drip down his arm, but he couldn't worry about that now.

Road quickly moved her hand, grabbing Yuuki's hand, the one that was going for her necklace.

"No!" Yuuki shrieked, "Let go!"

"Why should I?" she asked, a smiled planted on her face.

"Let go of her, Road!" Allen shouted as he grabbed her arm, the one which held Yuuki's.

"Zero, take care of him." Road said.

Zero shoved forward and bit Allen's arm, causing the blood to gush out, giving him a feast.

"Allen!" Yuuki shrieked.

This caused Allen to let go of Road's hand. He knew he had to do something... quick. He didn't want to hurt  
Zero, he was, was being the main thing, Yuuki's friend, and even if he was acting like this... Allen just didn't  
want to hurt him. But, he had to do something. _I'm sorry_, he thought as he then shot Zero with his other arm.

Road smiled, "This could be interesting..." she said softly as she slid the candle down to Yuuki's arm slowly cutting it a little.

Yuuki whimpered a little as she felt the blood pump to her head. She was full of adrenaline, yet she felt like she was about to pass out. She felt her red blood trickle down her arm.

Zero was snarling, holding his arm to his chest. He glared evilly at Yuuki. "Your new friend is a menace!" He walked forward and slapped Yuuki across the face. Her half open eyes grew wide with fear and confusion as tears came to her eyes. Zero really wasn't her friend anymore.

"Zero, I'll take care of her." Road said to him. She didn't want him messing anything up, "Go take care of Allen Walker and leave the girl to me."

Zero snarled as he returned to his position. Yuuki whimpered, tears pouring down her face. "Kill me!" she stuttered, her eyes desperate.

Road smiled, "What a good idea." she said as she quickly moved her hand ready to stab her in the heart, though right before she did, Allen shot at her with his innocence, moving her back away from Yuuki, "What were you thinking?!" Allen yelled. He couldn't believe how Yuuki had just told Road to kill her.

"What should I do?" She screamed out, "Zero hates me," she choked out, "and I always cared for him."

"Well that's no reason to want to die!" Allen said to her.

Zero looked at her menacingly. "Well, you are on the right path-all vampires must die-and yes, I hate you. I hate every vampire that walks on this earth. It's time to say goodbye, Yuuki!" He smiled an evil grin, and then turned to Allen-"It's your time too, Allen Walker." He got his knife out and stabbed him in the same place, causing more blood to spill.

Zero snarled. "You see, you can't even take care of your own friends. You're worthless, you might as well die." Yuuki, who had been staring at Allen's arm with horror suddenly looked up with her eyes suddenly full of anger and commitment. She stood, feet spread far apart. "Don't you ever, EVER tell me what I can or can't do!" She ran forward to Zero, screaming and yelling. Right when she reached him, she flung herself onto him, hugging him tightly. "Zero, I know the real you is hidden deep in there, somewhere." She dug her face into his jacket. Zero, his face expressionless, took his knife and stabbed her in the back. She gasped and backed up, and collapsed. Her eyes were full of confusion, but she still smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Zero." Suddenly his face broke, and it seemed as though he had been sleeping this whole time. His eyes were wide, but he quickly narrowed them, remembering why he was doing this-he would be joining her once he finished her off along with all other vampires.

"Yuuki-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Road spoke up, "Oh, come on. It doesn't even look like you two are trying." she said, getting a little bored of the situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just give me a minute, I'll be up and fighting in a few minutes." Yuuki attempted the biggest smile she could manage, and then closed her eyes for a second.

Zero snarled once again, and grabbed Allen's hair and yanked, pulling him over to him.

Allen screamed as Zero pulled him over.

"Just leave him alone and let's go. I'm getting bored." Road said to Zero.

"What?" Zero's face was stunned. "But we're only getting started!"

"The girl will die from loss of blood. It's not like we need to do anything else." Road said to him, "Now come on."

"I guess you're right-as long as she dies, it's alright." Zero smiled evilly.

"Shut up!" Allen yelled as he tried pulling away from Zero's grip, though it didn't free him, "She's... she's not going to die!" he yelled. He didn't want her to die, "She's stronger than you think!"

Zero snarled. "She's never been strong-since she was little, she always cried for help-she could definitely not survive this!"

"Well, she's changed!" Allen yelled back to him, "I know she'll live... she has to..."

"Come on, Zero, let's go." Road said to him.

Zero followed Road out of the train compartment

Allen immediately ran to Yuuki, his eyes full of tears, "Yuuki!" he said as he went to his knees beside her.

Her eyes opened slightly. "I-I can fight! she gasped, desperately."

"All you need to do is rest right now." Allen said. He was worried. He didn't know what to do right now.

"What happened?" she struggled to open her heavy lids that were threatening to glue shut. She could fell something wet all around her. "Am I wet?" she asked.

Allen didn't know what to say to her. Could he really just come out and tell her that she was covered in blood? "Yeah..." he said softly.

She sat up quickly, but gasped as she felt pain, and she grew even more wet. She looked down at her hands. They were coated with blood. Her eyes grew dull. "I'm sorry, Allen," she whispered. She felt like she was going to fall backwards. She had lost too much blood. She felt herself fall. She braced herself for the hit.

Allen quickly caught her before she hit the ground, "Don't be sorry." he said softly.

"No, I am sorry." Yuuki's eyes were pained. "I wasn't much help, like Zero said."  
Suddenly, there was an announcement on the overhead speakers. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, the train is unable to get through the snowy mountains at this time-The tracks are frozen over. We will be unable to leave for about two weeks." Yuuki's eyes got huge. "I can't wait that long!" She sat up, slower this time. "Neither can you! These wounds won't heal-they never will, unless we find experts!" She looked around, and saw a tablecloth. She yanked it from the table, causing all of it's contents to fall off. She quickly tore the cloth, and gave half to Allen, and began wrapping her own waist.

"Yuuki, don't worry about it." Allen said to her, "You did more than you think." he said to her." He looked at his own wound then hers, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I can do it." She stood, losing balance. She slammed against the wall, and gasped a little. "I can do it!" she repeated, louder. She grabbed onto things, making her way out of the compartment.

"Yuuki, please!" he said, forgetting about his injuries, "Don't push yourself!"

"We have too!" she gasped, "Besides, I'm tired of giving up!" She reached for the door that lead to the outside, and shoved it open. The cold bitter snow nipped at her skin and wounds, making it sting. She reached out for Allen's hand. "You ready?" she asked.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**Oh, a****nd thanks to all you people who continue to read this story and review! It makes me really happy! And you want me to be happy... or else I'll start killing random characters! No... I wouldn't do that. I'm not that mean. I guess that's it for my random time. Thanks again for reading!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, to start off, **please review!! **It makes me happy.  
Thanks to all of you who review and favorite this story... heck even if you look forward to reading, I'm happy. Thank you!

Well, it didn't take me me as long to update with this chapter... what a surprise xD But it's kinda shorter (in my opinion) than the others...

Thanks anybody who reviewed and such (I'll continue putting names up next chapter)

Oh, and I might as well say sorry now... I didn't really proofread... so sorry for mistakes in this...

**I LOVE REVIEWS!!**

Now, on to the story.

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN -MAN OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!**

* * *

"We have too!" she gasped, "Besides, I'm tired of giving up!" She reached for the door that lead to the outside, and shoved it open. The cold bitter snow nipped at her skin and wounds, making it sting. She reached out for Allen's hand. "You ready?" she asked.

-----------

They made their way towards the snowy mountains. Every time they asked for directions, people would try to convince them to stay behind. Yuuki wouldn't listen to that. _The quicker we get away from this place, the better,_ Yuuki thought, _this place seems dangerous, somehow. I can't explain it..._

Allen was starting to wonder how much longer they were going to go on. He was a little worried about Yuuki, but he didn't say anything to her.

Hours later, they were in the mountains, and a huge snow storm was threatening to let out full force. Yuuki was clearly running out of energy. She collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

"Yuuki! Are you ok? Why don't we just stop for a minute?" Allen said.

Yuuki nodded as she sat up. Blood had stained the snow where she had laid. The material from the table cloth was sopping wet with blood. Her vision was blurring a lot, but that only made her want to go on, and get help faster. "How's your arm?" she muttered, attempting to stand up again.

"It's fine." Allen said not even giving it a glace as he helped her up. To be honest, it did hurt, but he didn't care. He just wanted to help Yuuki right now.

She gave him a stern look. "I know that hurts. I have the same kind of wound." She stabilized as Allen helped her. She gasped as she felt a searing pain go along with the dull pain. Something in her was ripping. "I-I'll be alright!" she panicked, tears immediately pouring down her face.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?!" Allen asked. He was trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"N-nothing!" she gasped. "I'll be fine!" she kept on whispering that under her breath. It was harder than ever to walk, but she was determined to make it. She wasn't ready to die-she had a new family, and she was going to protect them.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked her. He could tell that she was in pain.

"Ye-" she began. She was interrupted by a sudden, even sharper pain. She yelped, and fell against Allen.

"Yuuki!" Allen didn't know what to do, "What's wrong?! Why don't we rest for a second?"

"NO!" she shrieked. "We can't stay! We'll die bleeding to death before we catch a cold out here!" Yuuki's tears streamed down her face. "I couldn't handle it if you died out here because of me! I just can't handle it!"

"How about I carry you on my back?" Allen asked.

"No, I can-" she staggered backwards. "Well," her face twisted with a mix of pain and confusion on what she should say.

"Come on, it will be easier." he said to her.

One more sharp jab of pain convinced her so. She nodded her head, eyes closed.

Allen nodded as he helped her up onto his back. He then continued to walk on.

It was very hard for Yuuki to manage not to let out a whimper while Allen walker on. It was better than walking herself, though.

_I hope I'm not causing him too much trouble,_ she thought, _His arm was stabbed twice! That's even worse-and he's carrying _**me**_!_

Allen walked for a couple of hours, that in which it started to snow more. As he continued to walk on more, his feet seemed to get heavier with every step, though he wasn't going to say anything. He was starting to feel more than just a little chilled, too. Though, that was not the main thing that was bothering him. The thing that took the number one spot on his list was food. He was starving.

Yuuki held tight to him. She could tell that he was tired. "Allen, let's sto-"suddenly, appearing right in front of them, was a level 2 akuma.

_Out of all the times, why now? _Allen asked himself. "Yuuki, go and hide somewhere, I'll take care of him." he said to her.

"No," she mumbled, sliding off his back and landing hard on her back. She slowly made her way up so she stood next to him. "This one we fight together."

"But you're hurt!" he said in a louder tone than he had meant to.

Yuuki didn't listen as she made her run towards the akuma with her necklace ready to hit it. She suddenly had so much strength. More than she thought she could muster. The only problem was that when she ran, the blood came faster. She was just about to make her attack when the Akuma's arm swung around and flung her away, where she landed with a thud in a mountain of snow.

"Yuuki!" Allen yelled. He knew he had to help her, but he had to get rid of the akuma. His arm changed into a gun shape as he shot at the akuma.

It easily dodged to the side, cackling. "Can't catch me!" it shouted.

The akuma ran towards Allen, claws extended.

"ALLEN!" Yuuki screamed desperately. It was going to fast. Suddenly, Yuuki was in front of him, arms out protectively as the akuma struck her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Yuuki!"Allen screamed, "Why did you do that?! You're already hurt enough!"

She sat up slowly. "If I lost my family again, I would have no reason to live anymore," she whispered. "If I didn't do everything possible to protect you, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"But I don't want you to die protecting me. Please... I want you to be happy, not to live in fear because of me." he said to her.

Yuuki smirked as she stood to her feet, blood dripping. "Do you think I could be happy if you died?" she turned her attention to the akuma. "Allen, we need to work together on this," she murmured, not taking her eyes off the demon. "You take left, I'll take right. The force together should do it for him."

Allen nodded, "Alright," he said to her.

They both took off, rounding the akuma off, attacking at the same time. It exploded right on the spot.

"We did it," Yuuki breathed.

"Yeah," Allen said softly.

Yuuki's vision suddenly began to blur, as the loss of blood was too much for her now. She felt not only herself fall to the ground but into darkness as well.

"Yuuki!" Allen yelled as he went over to her, falling to his knees beside her.

She could just barely hear Allen in the background, though that too seemed to fade.

Allen lifted Yuuki onto his back. He had to get to the Order soon... or even just a random house would do. He had to get help for Yuuki fast. He continued to walk on, though faster than before.

_Vaguely she felt herself being lifted and carried. 'I need to wake up! Need to help Allen!' she thought. But no matter how she tried, it didn't work. Instead, more and more of her strength disappeared. She did manage something. _"_Allen_," she whispered.

"Yuuki?" Allen said, though not stopping.

_She felt the vibrations and could tell Allen was saying something, but couldn't hear. She was struggling, but was growing faint with weakness from loss of blood. It was no use._

----------

It had taken three days walking on by will-power alone, and he finally made it to the Order.

Yuuki's eyes opened a little bit. "Allen?" she whispered.

Allen stopped. He was out of breath, and he was more than just a little tired (still though, mostly hungry). He was in front of the Order, "Yes?" Allen asked softly. He was glad to see that she was now awake.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine." he replied back to her with a small smile.

Yuuki fought for consciousness once more. "But..your arm..." she got dizzy as she felt that her blood would no longer stay. She had lost way too much.

"Yuuki?" He noticed that she was once again unconscious.

Suddenly, there was an announcement from the top of the tower.

"Allen!" Komui's voice rang out loudly with excitement. "I see you! Hurry up and come in!"

Allen walked in with Yuuki still on his back, greeting Kumoi as he came in.

Kumoi's face looked troubled. "Lavi!" he shouted out.

"Eh?" he leaned out around the corner, eye half opened. When he saw Allen and Yuuki, he was suddenly wide awake.

"Allen!" He shouted, falling out of the rolling chair and stumbling his way over to him. "What happened?!"

"Too much to talk about... But you've got to help Yuuki, fast." he said out of breath.

Lavi's eyes wandered from Allen's face to his hand. "Oh my-!" he yelled, though not finishing his sentence. He peered over at Yuuki, seeing the same thing. "Hurry! Get them in beds, now!"

Allen didn't know how much longer he could stand there. He felt as though he was going to collapse. Even though he was in from the cold, his body did not seem to warm up. His legs suddenly gave away under him as he fell to his knees.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**Oh, a****nd thanks to all you people who continue to read this story and review! It makes me really happy! And you want me to be happy... or else I'll start killing random characters! No... I wouldn't do that. I'm not that mean. I guess that's it for my random time. Thanks again for reading!!**

**Oh, and I think the next chapter will have some drama =3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I've been away for what seems to be a long while... sorry about that everyone. It's been kinda hard lately, but it's all fine now (maybe x3).**

**Ok now, for one (just so y'all all know), I have no clue what I'm doing.... o.o  
I don't know what's gonna happen in the story, I have no clue when it's gonna end... nothin'.  
Oops.**

**Anyways~  
I hope you all enjoy this, and... thanks for reading... and... I don't know what else to really say...  
Oh yeah, it may be slower for me to upload,'cause I'm doing this all myself now (then again, maybe it'll go faster xD)  
Yeah, that's all for now.**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR -MAN!!! (DUH)  
-----**

Allen didn't know how much longer he could stand there. He felt as though he was going to collasp. Even though he was in from the cold, his body seemed to not warm up. His legs gave away under him as he fell to his knees.

-----

Yuuki tumbled to the side.

Immediately some nurses came out with some stretchers and knelt down to scoot them on it. They gently carried them towards the infirmary. A sudden cry broke out. Lenalee stood, hand to her mouth, as she began to cry. "A-Allen!" she sobbed. "What happened to him?" The nurses brushed her aside as they pushed the doors open and wheeled both of them in.

Lavi immediately began shouting back and forth to different nurses, asking them to get things for him. "Hurry!" he shouted, "they don't have much time left!"

Hours later, Lavi had applied the herbal medication, and everyone in the order was sitting around Allen and Yuuki.

After quite a few hours, Allen woke up, hardly aware of what was going around him. All he knew was that he was safe, and didn't have to worry.

He pulled his chair to his bed and whispered, "You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Lavi looked over at Allen to see that his eyes were open, but dazed. He smiled at him.

Allen could hear Lavi's voice talking to him in a whisper. He nodded in response, not quite sure if he could talk too well right now.

Lavi grabbed one of the warm oatmeal bowls that Jerry had prepared and propped Allen up. "Here, eat this." He held a spoonful at his mouth.

Allen slowly ate that spoonful. If felt good to eat something warm since he hadn't really ate anything in a couple of days.

Lavi looked at Allen with confusion. "That wasn't fast, Allen...not like you usually do."

On the bed next to them, Yuuki's tears stained the pillow slightly. Allen had hurt himself because of her.

"I'm fine," Allen said to Lavi in a hoarse whisper with a small smile on his face, "maybe I'm just not too hungry right now." He honestly had not clue himself why he was not eating like normal.

Lavi's eyes widened. "Don't-don't say such things," he let out a slight nervous laugh. "I'll ask Jerry to make your favorites, what do you want to eat?"

"You don't have to do that." Allen replied back to him, "I'm fine with what you're giving me right now, you really don't have to go that far just to feed me."

Lavi still shook his head. "No, I'll tell Jerry right now to whip up your favorites, hold on I'll be right back." He stood up to make his way out.

Allen watched as Lavi left, a small smile on his face. It made him happy that Lavi cared so much. It made him even more glad to be back home, to be back with his family.

-----

"JERRY!" Lavi yelled at the helpless cook.

"What?!?" he replied back, afraid that he had been caught at his action-looking at a *Cough, cough* magazine.

"Make all of Allen's favorite foods!"

"All of them?!?"

"NOW!" Lavi yelled, threatening with his hammer.

"Ok, ok! I'll make it now, geez!"

Finally the food was done and Lavi rushed to Allen's bed.

"Here they are, all of your favorites! What do you want to eat first?"

Allen's eyes grew wide at the sight of food (he was also a little shocked that Lavi was able to carry all of that to him), "U-uh, I'm not sure."

"Allen, what's wrong with you?!" Lavi yelled, "That's not what you normally do!" he contiued as he began to shove food into Allen's face, forcing him to eat.

As this went on, a soft giggle escaped Yuuki's lips. In her eyes, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, and it made her really happy. She thought of Allen as her family, and she was glad to see him happy. Though, as she thought about this more, she almost longed to be the one making him happy. "One day, I will." she thought to herself. For now, that would be her goal, and she planned on achieving it, no matter what.

It wasn't long till Allen had eaten all that Lavi had brought him. He was full, "That was great!" he said with a big smile. Jerry's food always seemed to cheer him up.

"There you go Allen! You're starting to sound like your old self again!" Lavi said with a grin. He then turned to Yuuki and said in a whisper, "I think he did that just so I'd feed him."

Yuuki laughed, causing Allen to now wonder what Lavi had just said, "Lavi!?"

"Oh nothing," Lavi said to Allen, though not looking at him, "so," he continued to Yuuki, "would you like anything to eat?" he asked her, "And are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she replied to him softly, "and no thank you."

"Alright then," Lavi said as he headed to the door, "I have some things I have to get done, you two get better now." he said with a grin as he headed out the door.

-----

**Yep... sorry it was pretty short... I'll try to do better next time, but it's getting late, so I have an excuse xP (guess it also excuses me from proofing it too... o.o...)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (OR ELSE I'LL START KILLLIN' OFF PEOPLE... OK, NOT REALLY... OK, MAYBE SO... I DON'T KNOW)  
**


End file.
